The Difference
by Repairboyloving
Summary: Hazel and Frank break up when Hazel plows straight by the limit. Frank finds comfort in Leo and shit happens. Boys love, if you don't like then suck my lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Frank's Pov.~

I've never had much experience with love, the only person I've ever kissed was Hazel. It's always very discerning to see people so comfortable with kissing others because I've never had times like that. Hazel and I had only kissed twice in our month of dating and were starting to go through a rough patch in our relationship. We could never agree on anything and would start a fight that would make everyone on the ship feel awkward. The others knew that we've been fighting except for Leo since he was always busy with repairing the ship or defending it. Leo probably felt the tension on the ship but never brought it up because he was always half asleep at the table during his breakfast and dinner break, he usually skipped lunch.

The others and I had been swamped with defending the ship and Percy and Annabeth had been right next to us. After Tartarus, Percy and Annabeth became restless and were forced more or less (definitely less) to sleep with another person to keep them the least bit sane. Annabeth started bunking with Hazel and Percy bunked with Nico who was very flustered since Percabeth had broken up. After Percabeth broke up it seemed as if Hazel and I were the next couple to split and it seemed as if everyone could feel it coming. I knew it was bound to happen but it didn't hurt less when it finally blew over.

"I can't take it any more! There's always something to argue about with you, isn't there?"Hazel shouted and stepped closer to me just so she could yell my ear off. A group of harpy and venti had just attacked the ship and Hazel was blaming me for accidentally knocking her gladius overboard.

"Can't you just use your powers to pull it back up!?" I yelled with an equal furiosity to my voice that the others gathered around to hear what we're fighting about this time. The only one not there was Leo because Piper sent him away to get to work on the ship.

"It's not just that, we can't get through a simple conversation without starting a fight and making fools out of ourselves." The fight continued and our cabinmates watched on in astonishment. Apparently they never knew that Hazel and I could be so nasty when we wanted. But then Hazel had to bring our fight to a whole new level that left everyone shocked for days.

"It's over! You'll never be as good as Sammy!"

"What? Is that...oh gods...that's just sick!"

"Wait...Frank I didn't mean it like that."

"Well it sure as Hades doesn't seem that way. You're right it's over," I retorted and began to walk below deck. As I descended, I could her Hazel gasp and the others go to comfort her. I don't know why she needed comforting when she's the one who said those heart breaking words. I kept walking, I didn't care anymore about stupid 'love' and Hades knows that I don't need any one else for a long time, but that maybe just denial.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's POV~

I walked around the corner of the second to bottom deck when I realized that I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going. I was lost in thought and I was planning to go to my room and just think it out but ended up right outside the boiler room, I guess I just really needed to talk. Without thinking, I rapped my knuckles on the door and waited for a reply. But what was I going to say to Leo, the boy who had a crush on Hazel and whose great-grandfather was in love with her. Leo and I didn't even like each other, we never had an actual conversation.

Since there was no reply after a few seconds, I went to leave but turned back when I heard the door creak. When I turned around completely the door was closed again but I felt like I shouldn't leave just yet so I knocked again. The door creaked and opened just enough to see a sleepy looking Leo poke his head out from behind the door. His black set of curls stuck out in every direction and his caramel eyes glanced around hall as if checking to make sure I was alone.

"May I help you help you, Baby Man Zhang?" Leo said in a soft whisper that I could barely hear.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Um, why? It's not like you work naked."

"Uh...actually...well...I sort of lost focus..and...uh, burned my clothes to ashes. So you could say that I am naked."

I stood there for a moment just staring at Leo in pure I regained all focus some of Leo's hair started to smolder and he glanced at the ground. Never had I seen Leo in such a self conscious state that he wouldn't even make fun of the situation.

"Hey, do you want me to grab you some clothes from your room? I can, it's no problem."

"But it is a problem. I have a special lock on my door to keep anyone from stealing the blueprints and inventions I have. You wouldn't be able to unlock it."

"Is there something I can do because you can't walk around the ship naked. Not that I would mind. Wait, that came out wrong! I just mean that I know why and...yeah."

" You could give me your sweater. If thats alright with you of course!" Leo looked so nervous;I felt really bad for him. I unzipped my my gray and red striped sweater and held it out for him to take. He grabbed it and walked behind the door to go put it on.

"Do you want me to leave so you could have some privacy? I may be able to keep the others away from your cabin door for a while."

"Frank will you make fun of me if I tell you something very personal? Like really personal?" I was confused when he started to touch a personal subject but I would gladly talk to him.

"Leo just because we don't get along doesn't mean I'm going to bully you. Almost everyone has their personal secrets on this ship. You can tell me anything as long as you trust me." My voice became softer and softer as I leaned against the wall and I could hear Leo shrivel up against the door almost like he was in pain.

" I'm tired Frank. I just...I just feel like the others don't need me or don't even care. It feels like I've been living in here for the past weeks and I just...I don't know." I took a breath and thought for a minute. Everything Leo said was true, he hadn't ever been part of the family crew because we all sent him to slave away while we watched family movies and baked cookies. Everytime the ship needed defending he would come to help but would get sent to work right after things were under control. I never gave him the time of day in thinking about it and now that I had, I was repulsed by how bad of a comrade I was.

"I'm sorry for they way we've been treating you these past couple of weeks, its been quite stressful for all of us but we shouldn't have just worked you like your dad." I was simply trying to make Leo feel better but then came a wretched sobbing sound from the boiler room and I began to freak. "Leo, are you crying? Let me in. Oh gods Leo, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

When I pushed the door open the sobbing grew louder and I was going to calm Leo down but I stopped a few feet short. In the center of the room crying his eyes out was a half naked boy who has skin the color of fresh and warm caramel with tears streaming down his face. One hand was pulling down the front of the sweater as he tried to cover his special bits but in the process rose up to the back of his thighs. He had flawless skin with not a single hair on his exposed body and the top of the sweater hung loosely off his thin shoulders. Leo had his eyes scrunched tightly together and was using his free hand to wipe the tears and snot off his face. Soot was smeared up and down his body with the occasional smudge on his face.

Leo was absolute perfection. I'm pretty sure that I was staring for a good five minutes before I wrapped Leo into a hug. He tucked his chin over my shoulder and slung his arms around my neck. One of my hands rubbed gentle circles on his back while the other laid on the small of his back right above his round and perky bottom. Did I just call Leo's bottom perky?

I hushed Leo and whispered sweet nothings into his ear until all I could here was his soft breathing. I tilted my head to look at Leo's peaceful face tucked into my neck as we rocked back and forth. Taking a deep breath I lifted Leo into my arms bridal style which popped Leo out of his thoughts and he gasped in surprise. He shifted so that his arms stayed on my neck but so that he could look into my eyes.

"Wow, Zhang! Only one slow dance and were already going on our honeymoon? You really aren't one for waiting, are you?" Since it seemed as if Leo was already back to his normal self, I decided that it was time for me to step out of my boundaries for once.

I snaked my head around and put my lips up to his ear. "I don't sit well with waiting," I growled deeply and ran my lips delicately over his cheek; to my surprise it was followed by a soft gasp and a wispy moan from Leo. I blushed a shade redder than the gift of Mars and felt his beautiful noises go straight to my cock. Never in my years of living had I ever gotten an erection and the fact that I got it from Leo moaning, did not help my hetrosexuallity but I guess I don't need it anyway.

"Can we go upstairs so I can put some clothes on and maybe take a nice cold shower?",Leo whispered.I grew more flustered with the confirmation that Leo was turned on too, at least thats what cold showers usually imply, right? I tossed a slight nod and started walking through the ship towards Leo's room and soon found it after a few failed tries and directions from Leo. After I placed him down on the ground, he quickly got to work with opening him door. I could've opened his lock because it was simply a word key but the password must've been what was complicated. I would have to ask him about it later.

With a quiet 'pop' the door slid open and Leo walked inside. I had never seen his room even though it looked the same as everyone else's only cleaner and had a long work area against the wall. Before he could walk away, I grabbed him by the arm and asked, "I'll see you at lunch?"

" Yeah, sure. Thanks." With that Leo walked into his room and closed the door behind him. At least now I had someone to talk to at lunch and I couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV~

I was blushing like a mad man from all the attention that Frank was giving me. Out of all people on the ship, he had to be the one to brighten my day and also Leo Jr.'s too. Frank was the first person that I've cried to or made me cry in six years. Maybe he just knew exactly what to say to a person to make them open up. What made the situation worse was that he gave me a raging boner and gave me the slightest hint he liked me but he was dating Hazel and I couldn't even compare to her.

I stripped out of Frank's sweater and tossed in the washer and dryer combo machine I made (cool, right?) so that I could use it later. I don't think I want to give it back just yet, I could wear it on cold days and definitely for sexual purposes. What, I'm a horny little boy with a total hottie's sweater, what did you think I was gonna do with it? I walked into my personal bathroom and turned water on but I didn't go in just yet, I needed to face one of my biggest fears first.

Stepping in front of the tall body-mirror, I let out an exasperated sigh. I was hideous! When those nymphs back at the island with Echo said that I was scrawny, they meant it. My body parts were more on the feminine side and there wasn't a single hair on my body besides a trimmed happy path. My calves were large and soft; my legs and arms looked no different than Piper's. I looked like a girl except for my chest and even there I wasn't very impressive, all I had was four pack when Percy, Jason, and Frank all sported six and eight packs.

After disgusting myself even further, I climbed in the shower to wash the soot off my body and hopefully take care of my semi-hard on. First I cleaned myself with the scented soaps that the Iris cabin gave me, something about them being organic. Once I was sure that everything was cleaned, I leaned my head against the shower tiles and closed my eyes. I stood there thinking of how Frank's smile can brighten a room and how he can be so oblivious to things. All his beautiful imperfections and the love and hope he spreads around to the others.

I didn't even notice when I grabbed my boner and started to rub it up and down, swirling at the tip. I pulled it softly and moaned when my muscles began to contract. I must've been going at it for a while because I was already pretty close to cumming. I panted heavily, trying to go as fast as I could. I imagined Frank was the one jerking me off to get my orgasim going. Frank twisting and pulling me with such power but delicate enough to have me writhing and melting at his touch. With a final moan, I came all over my hand and let it spill down the drain all the while taking deep breaths.

I washed away my mess and glanced towards the clock. I had five minutes to be ready for lunch with Frank and the others. I slipped out of the shower and grabbed a fresh towel on my way towards the bedroom. Drying off my hair, I slipped into a pair of clean boxers and began looking for the best outfit to wear even though it was only lunch. I settled on a tight as leather pair of skinny jeans that showed my round ass perfectly and a skin tight white shirt. Hot damn! I really am a pubescent teenage girl, I was acting worse than Drew. Even after my mind rant , I still needed to finish my outfit off with Frank's sweater.

Right as I pulled on the sweater, I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door. Most people don't come to my room unless they want me to fix the boat the ship or do them a favor which is most likely something they don't want to do because it's dirty or they'd be embarrassed. I heaved a heavy sigh and dragged myself to the door and slamming it open. " May I help you?" I said in my most sarcastic and irritated tone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I are you busy? I won't bother you if you are." Frank stood in the doorway with a self-conscious look, it didn't seem like he had the strength to look at me because his eyes were focused on the ground. The big boy's eyes were a deep red hue and his cheeks were stained with wetness, he seemed to have been crying. Why would Frank be crying? Well it doesn't matter anyway his girlfriend probably made it all better by kissing away his pain and...and…

" Leo? Are you alright, I think you're breaking the door handle."

"I'm fine. Uhm, I think I'll just skip lunch and work on inventions instead."

" What!? No! Come on you can sit next to me and Hazel! You need to spend a meal with us eventually." What does he mean 'eventually', he makes it sound like I choose to work 24/7 . And of course he has to bring his precious Hazel up; he'd probably put me next to her and sit all the way on the opposite side so they can suck face. I didn't really know why but I was mad and all I could do to keep myself from giving Frank a shiner was to slam the door in his face and retreat to my routine of solitude.

**Note: I will take any Freo requests and always comment my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

Leo's PoV~

Sad Romance, that's the song I've been listening to on replay. Just a half an hour ago, I slammed my cabin door in Frank's face because I was angry about his relationship with Hazel. People act like I'm oblivious to others just because as they say, ' I'm better with machines than I am with people'. That's a lie! I'm very good with others but no one gives me the time of day and that's how Piper got other campers to leave me alone so I could build the Argo 2. That apparently was the most important thing in my life at the moment and even when I finished it, nobody thanked me or even told me that they appreciated my craftsmanship.

It's so pitiful being the way I am, even if Nemesis already told me I was the seventh wheel. I always had something to do and I never received help working on this humongous warship, they left the maintenance and even some cooking to me. I haven't slept since we left CHB and it was really taking its toll. Not only couldn't I sleep but I also wasn't able to eat or keep my food down. I would eat a small dinner and end up vomiting on the way back to the boiler room. I didn't tell anyone that I was sick most of the time because they probably wouldn't care.

After sliding out of my room, I made my way softly towards the kitchen just to grab a snack before going back to work. I pushed the door open and made my way over to the kitchen. Hazel, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, Frank, and Nico all turned to stare at me from their places at the table. Most of their plates were still full which seemed kind of odd because they had started lunch about 40 minutes earlier. What had they been doing?

I grabbed an Italian ice from the freezer and walked around the bar counter. As I went to push the door back, I felt a hand gently tap my shoulder and I snapped my head around to see who touched me. I wanted to yell at whoever it was but when I saw that it was Nico, I kept my mouth shut. Nico was the most supportive because he understood even though I've never told him that I was gay. We both got the hint that the other was gay but we never brought it up because it was too risky with the others. Now that Percy and Annabeth are broken up, I really hope Nico gets his chance.

"You want to eat with us today? You can sit with me, whaddya say?" Nico always had such a soft tone with me because he knew exactly how tough it is. We both lost our families at a young age, we didn't receive love as easily as others, and we're closeted gays. Even though we handle things differently we still get along; Nico closes people out and I try getting love from who ever will give it to me.

"Sure, why not?" I took a seat next to Nico which was at the very end of the table. We both curled our knees to our chests and wrapped our arms around them simultaneously and then chuckled. Nico was eating pastelillos that I had made the previous day for him. The others usually ate American foods while Nico, Frank, and I ate from our cultures menu. Sometimes we even switched food after the magical plates conjured them up.

Nico pulled a plate from next to him and dumped half the food on it. We both began nimbling food in silence. Not a single person spoke and Hazel wouldn't look at anybody except for a few solemn glances towards me. I felt the same way as the day that I almost destroyed New Rome; it wasn't my fault but it sure as Hades felt like it. I leaned forward and placed my feet on the floor.

Something was wrong. I felt cold and hot all at the same time. I had no idea what was going on but I felt like I was dying. Nico shot up next to me and wrapped his arms protectively around me. It seemed that all at once everyone grew really panicked. Everything started happening in that moment, people were shouting and losing their cool. I didn't have the slightest idea what was going on. Was someone sick or hurt, nobody seemed in their right frame of mind and I was dying to know what was going on.

"Annabeth, he's pouring blood from his nose do something!" Percy was pacing back and forth pulling at his hair. "What are we going to do?"

"Seaweed Brain, calm down! Jason, Hazel, and Piper start praying to Apollo! We can't tell what's going inside his body and we're going to need all the help we can get. Frank, I need you to carry Leo to infirmary, Nico do you think you could shadow travel to Apollo's place in Olympus? You've been the only person to enter and leave Olympus since Zeus called a lockdown. Percy, I need your help with medical supplies and healing." Annabeth always knew how to speak with such calmness but I still had no idea what was going on? Did someone get hurt, hopefully not Nico. Nico doesn't deserve to be in pain after all he's been through.

Turning towards Frank slowly, I went to ask him what was happening; nothing was very clear in my mind and I couldn't focus. I opened my mouth to speak but when I did, I vomited a good portion of my stomach onto the floor. I got really dizzy and I could hear the others 'eww' or gag. I had some vomit dripping down my chin and I let myself fade into the darkness as I was lifted into a strong pair of arms.

**Note: So I just want to explain that pastelillos are a Spanish food that looks like a half moon and basically have pizza sauce and cheese in them. I love them! Comment my pretty's. Every comment is an encouragement. **


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's PoV~

Fire. That's what it feels like. I'm burning but I've never felt fire. It doesn't affect me so why can I feel it now? Is this why Frank's was so afraid of me; I am fire and all I do is burn and destroy. He knew how it felt to have his life burned away by fire and now I understood the pain. It hurts and it leaves scars that last a lifetime. Maybe that's why I'm the seventh-wheel, I burn and ruin everything around me even those I care about.

Voices are calling me. Should I go to them or should I stay under? I can't hurt them if I never wake up, right? No, I need to stay. Even if it's just to keep Nico from scratching another name off his list. I'll find whatever it is that I crave so much, that'll be my mission.

It was light that I saw first. It beckoned me forward like lantern guiding my way. I could clench my muscles and I worked on opening my eyes. Peeling my eyes open slowly so that I didn't make myself sick, I heard the noises go silent. At first the images were fuzzy and unclear but after a few tries, I could see the whole gang in the room staring at me with wide eyes. Percy was the first to move.

Percy grabbed some ambrosia silently and came over to my bedside. Gently he lifted my head and rested it on his lap, tilting the cup so that the ambrosia slid smoothly down my throat. It tasted like warm flan and churros, it was oh so sweet. I could feel the strength flow through my body. Within a few gulps the glass was empty and my head was beginning to focus. By now Nico had come over to my side and was slowly stroking my hair. Nico was quiet and calm but I could tell that he was angry. Probably at having to sit idly by and watch how my body rejected itself.

I wanted to keep everyone's eyes off of me but I was the center of attention. Annabeth looked me straight in the eyes with a serious stare. "You passed out Leo. Your body's natural defense went up and caused instant REM. REM is rapid eye movement or an instant state of sleep. Leo, you just had a weak stroke! Without sleep your body just shuts down! Why would you let that happen?!" Annabeth was up yelling in front of everybody and no one had the bravery to stand up.

"You're really funny did you know that?" She gave me a face full of belittlement. "Do you really think that I did this to myself on purpose? Who's the one who told me to work on fixing the ship, who's the one who told me to get the ship done and ready in time to set sail to New Rome? You guys! If you guys helped out once in a while and stopped laying around all day making out then maybe this wouldn't have happened! I wouldn't have been up 24/7 and skipped almost all of my meals, social, and sleeping times that you take just a little too much!"

I was frustrated and flames sparked in my hair each time I spoke. I almost killed myself trying to please these arseholes and all I get is a lecture on why I should take better care of myself for their benefit. I was repulsed by how easily they could take up their godparents ignorance and use it as a shield. I was so sick of them blaming me for all the problems in the group. Even on the first day when we met the Romans, they trusted them more than me. Frank had to watch me while Annabeth and Percy had a conversation and it showed that they didn't believe me either.

I felt like the ship was swaying a little too fast and didn't have much thought before I felt like vomiting. I leaned over the bedside, propped on my elbow. Luckily Percy was fast and had the trashcan by my head just in time.

Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, and Jason all walked out to get some air while I spilled my guts into a bucket. Once they had closed the door Nico stood up and paced the room saying, "Don't you ever do that again, do you hear me? If you ever pull an idiotic stunt like that again, I will send you to live with my father for the rest of your life!"

"Don't you think that's kinda harsh,Nico? They did deserve it, we deserved it." Frank had his lips drawn into a hard line and his eyes flickered between Nico and I.

"Huh? Oh! I wasn't talking about how he just bashed Annabeth, I was talking about what he was thinking while he was asleep. You were thinking about death, Leo. I could tell, you were so close to the doors of death but you turned back, why?"

I sighed and took a deep breathe, "I couldn't hurt you like that. I had the power to fight for life, so why not take it?"

"Well thanks for coming back even if it was just for me. I'll make it up to you someday."

"You could make it up to me by getting with certain demigod of your choice." Nico blushed a bright shade of red as I obviously nudged Percy. Hopefully Percy wasn't as hard headed as he used to be.

It seemed as if Percy got the hint because he stood up and said that the two of them should go to bed since they hadn't slept since I went down. It was understandable because they can't sleep without another person after what happened in Tartarus. They swiftly left and the room fell to silence. Frank was bent over staring at his feet or some very interesting dirt and wouldn't look at me. I tried breaking the silence first.

"You should go to bed, you must be tired."

"I would but Annabeth said that someone needs to be with you to help you at all times. She said that the person who has night shift has to help you bathe and you have to sleep in their room."

"Wow, that makes me sound like I'm a pampered pooch. Why'd they choose you to take care of me?"

"Well everyone's rooms were filled by another person and I may have volunteered."

"Uhm...this should be interesting."

**Note: Hello my Dears! Sorry it's been awhile and I had a lot of school work. Flan is a Latino/Hispanic cheesecake type of food but tastes more like caramel than anything because it usually comes caramelized. The comments are WAY APPRECIATED! Keep commenting and feel free to ask questions. I also will try to take any FREO requests for you guys. THANKS LOVES!**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo's PoV~

"Five minutes, Zhang! That's all I need!" I was bright in the face from yelling. Frank wouldn't just let me win.

"Leo, five minutes is a big difference. You could fall or get sick and I wouldn't know until it was too late." Frank countered with just as much reason. He was sincere but there was no way in Olympus that he was going to shower WITH me. "Fine! Compromise with me. I'll be inside the bathroom and wait for you to finish then we can switch."

"That's better. Yeah...we'll do that." I didn't honestly have a problem with showering with Frank but he had Hazel and I wouldn't be able to hide a special part of my anatomy. I just wished that I could wedge my way between them but not even I had the heart to do that.

I walked over to the bathroom and let Frank in before closing the door. He stood right behind me in the small wash room and waited for me to strip but I gave him a hard glare. Frank just looked at me, not having the slightest clue to why I was so engrossed in staring him down.

Frank's POV~

Why in the world is he staring at me like that? I waited for an explanation that never came and I grew antsy. He looked like Octavian when he gets ready to sacrifice Hello Kitty stuffed bears. "What's the face for?"

"Isn't it totally obvious? Can you turn around, so I can change without knowing that I'm being watched?"

Mad blushing was my only response before turning around in front of the mirror. My eyes met my shoes and I didn't look back up until I heard Leo shuffling around with his clothes. When I looked into the mirror, I could see Leo unbuttoning his infirmary pants. I waited anxiously for Leo to pull his pants down so I could let my mind memorize his body. I felt different, almost as if the gift of Mars made me more confident in the things and beings that I crave.

"Frank if you're gonna watch me in the mirror than you might as well turn around." I flinched when he said that but I did turn around. I had no reason to fear the feelings I have for Leo and maybe all this time made me realize that. Always letting others tell me what I could and couldn't have. The darn stick that rule my life. A stick! I'm a demigod and if theres something that I learned from Camp Jupiter, its that if you want something than you take it before you lose your chance because then it's all on you.

I want Leo and I should let myself at least have a chance. Now is the time.

Leo was facing me with an expression of shear force and will. Why did he look like that? It felt like he was trying to keep himself from falling apart before me. Why did the person I love, look so pained and broken?

"Leo," I whispered just loud enough for him to hear me. "Why do look so down and sad? Are you feeling okay? You know that it's okay to cry in front of me, I wouldn't look at you any differently."

"That's the problem! I want you to look at me differently. I don't want to be just some lonely seventh-wheel who uses humor to my pain and the one who jokes about everyone because maybe then life wouldn't feel like I was the punchline! I want to be equal to you, Percy, Jason, and even Nico! I don't want stop there, you know? I'm really greedy, I want everything! I want…I really want…" Leo blinked away tears and paced the small space back and forth. What did he want the most? Piper? Hazel!?

I felt my insides bubble in anger and I grabbed Leo tightly by the wrists, pulling him a step towards myself. I wanted, needed to know what he needed in life. My overall control broke gazing into his watery eyes.

"Dang it, Leo! What do you want!?"

"You! I want you! I n-need you! Why can't I have you? I-I mean I know you're dating Hazel and all b-but I just need someone here for me, you know?"

"You want me? Like really want me?" Love, I am definitely being devoured by it right about now.

"No Frank! Why in the Hades would I want you,"...Oh… ", I'm only standing in a tiny ass bathroom confessing my desire… my love to Charles the showerhead. Of course I want you!"

Leo likes me. Like he totally desires and loves ME. I could get used to him saying that. This works in sync with my whole plan.

SCORE: Frank~1/ Charles the Showerhead~0

**Note: Hey dearies, I haven't heard from most of you in a while and just wanted to know if there was anyone who wanted requests done. Comment. Ask. Hades, just send some love if you want!**


	7. Chapter 7

I wrapped him up into a bear hug with our bodies pressed together tightly. I used my shirt to wipe Leo's teary eyes and then hooked my thumb under his chin. Leo looked at my lips with what I could only tell was want. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. I pulled away and looked him over with a soft look in my eyes. Leo smiled brightly and pecked me on the lips a few times.

After a few minutes of soft kisses and silence, I pulled away to run my fingers through his unruly curls. "You should probably take a shower. I'll be right here," I said with a dopish grin.

"I probably should, shouldn't I?" With that Leo slid off his pants and tossed it onto the floor. He then dropped his shirt in the same pile while I turned around. I waited for the shower to start running and the curtain to close before I turned completely around. I sat on the toilet lid and heaved a little cough.

Sitting in silence while waiting for Leo to finish I began to hum a little tune. What surprised me was that Leo began a strong and steady hum too. We hummed loudly to the song Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. Leo began to sing a little louder than my humming. What I'm about to tell you may disturb you but its only the truth. Leo was an absolutely beautiful singer and I'm not just saying that because I obviously have a crush on him. He sounds like a child of Apollo.

I just let Leo harmonize with my deep humming. After letting Leo finish the harmony, he turned the water off and poked his sopping curls out from behind the curtain. He let a small smile grace his features then asked, "Can I borrow a shirt and maybe some boxers?"

"Yeah! Are boxer-briefs okay?" Blush covered my cheeks and Leo gave a slight nod. I walked into the bedroom and shuffled through my drawers to find the smallest sets of clothing that I had. I pulled out a pair of orange boxer-briefs and gray T-shirt. I had outgrown most of my clothes when I received the gift of Mars and now I could put them to use. I could just imagine Leo wearing my underwear and my shirt slid halfway up his torso. Leo panting softly as the tent in his pants pulsated. He writhed and moaned on the bed and…

"Hey whatcha doin' in there? I know that I'm Hot-stuff Supreme but you can take a break later. I need a little sugar or would it be maple syrup?" Leo stood in the doorway with a towel hiked up around his chest like a girl would do but wiggled his eyebrows and gave a quirky grin. I smiled back at Leo and tossed him the clothes and walked into the bathroom. Leo walked out of the bathroom to change and I hopped in the shower.

**A/N: Hey loves! Sorry it's been awhile. I'm having testing all month and I've had writers block. If any of you have ideas for the story or any requests I would be glad to do them. Please have patience with the chapters and send love. Comment. Ask. Spread the Freo love.**

I finished quickly and put on pjs which was really just night pants. Walking out of door, I noticed that Leo was already lumped up under the covers. Leo was curled into a tight ball, even breathing was all that came from him. The younger demigod looked like a child when he was sleeping. Although there was one thing bothering me, it was how he slept in the fetal position. I had learned from my grandmother that when someone sleeps in the fetal position, it means they're lonely and insecure. I could hopefully take care of that.

I walked around the bed and lifted the covers up and slid under them. I crawled closer to Leo, gently laid down next to him. I reached my arm around his shoulders and rested my hand on his back. Then I grabbed Leo's wrist and pulled his thin arm onto my chest. When I did so he moved his head on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. Soft golden eyes stared into mine with pure happiness emanating from them. Leo looked like such an angel with smooth caramel skin and his bouncy curls.

I planted a soft kiss on the top of his head as the lamps dimmed for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo's POV~

I woke up only two hours after falling asleep. I was sweating like a child of Ares in a battle. My trembling shook the bed and I'm positive that I lost all control of my bladder. Great Leo just piss in your crush's bed, that should totally work out for you. I was breathing heavily too. It all came down to one thing: nightmares.

Sitting up, I could see the 'mess' I made of Frank's covers. What the Hades do I tell him? That I had a nightmare, so like a five year old I wet the embarrassment in this situation couldn't possibly be worse. A barely audible sigh escaped my lips as I leaned over to nudge Frank awake. After two or three nudges, Frank lifted himself from laying down and rubbed his eyes.

"Leo? What time is it? Why are you up?" I looked down with shame that swallowed anything I had to say. The big spot was right in my line of sight and Frank noticed it too. I was afraid he would yell at me or hit me like all my foster families did when I made a mistake. Tears spilled down my cheeks and a strangled sob caught in my throat. Frank got up without a word to me, walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I sobbed and cried and ultimately broke down. Frank was absolutely done with me. I was just as much of a mess as before I went to the academy. I should just clean up the mess and go to my room. And that's what I did. I hurriedly changed the sheets and used the setting that I programmed into the bed to bleach and dry it. I then grabbed new sheets from a closet next to the bathroom and fixed up Frank's bed. It only took about ten minutes to finish the process. After I cleared my presence from Frank's room, I ran all the way to my room and straight to the shower.

I stripped from my damp and stench filled clothes and climbed in the tiled shower. Sitting with my back against the wall, I let the water run over me after I had cleaned myself. I felt hopeless, anger, disgust, and I wanted to die. All I did was cry.

Frank's PoV~

I need to talk to Annabeth! I don't know what to do. What do you possibly say to a fifteen year old who just wet the bed? I can't hurt his feelings by saying something rude about it. I probably could've come up with an idea if Ares and Mars weren't laughing so much. That's why I need to talk to Annabeth.

I came up in front of Annabeth's door and knocked. There was no sound from the other side of the door so I knocked again. Bad idea. The knocks were loud enough to wake all the members because of the close proximity of the cabins. In a matter of minutes they were all outside with their swords and blades. Even Annabeth was wielding what looked like the spine of a reptile. I'd have to ask about that.

"Frank? It's the middle of the night, it doesn't seem that the ship's under attack so how about you save the time in guessing and just tell us what's wrong." Jason said with what sounded like distaste. I don't know what's wrong with him but he doesn't seem to keen on seeing me. I was about to answer but Nico stepped up to me.

"What's wrong with Leo!? Is he okay!?" Nico looked panicked and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"That's what I came to ask Annabeth about," with that Nico ran off to find Leo. "Annabeth can we talk privately." Annabeth was about to answer until Jason got in my face.

"If something's wrong with Leo you can tell all of us. He is MY best friend after all," Jason spat. He really didn't want me near Leo but why?

"It's private. I only need to talk to…"

"No Frank. Here's the thing. It's not private because Leo is with me. We can't afford to keep secrets on this boat especially if it's about my Leo. There is nothing that you could help Leo with that I couldn't do myself. I may not be praetor but I'm still your leader here."Jason's words burned like acid to the face.

"Why do you have such a problem with me being around Leo? You have Piper so what does it matter to you?" The situation was getting heated and the others were trying to calm us down.

"Yeah Jason, you have me…why does it matter so much?" Piper gave a dejected look before starring Jason in the eyes. "You don't love me anymore. You love Leo, don't you? It makes sense now. All those moments where I caught you eyeing Leo and you just told me that his hair was messy or you were trying to see what he was making. But in all reality you were only staring at him because you like him. How did I not see this coming?"

"I don't like Leo! What are you talking about!? It's not like that, I still only like you Piper. I-"

"Face it Jason there hasn't ever really been an established relationship between us. Truly, I just don't feel anything in this relationship anymore. It'd be best if we split up now and save hurt feelings." Piper didn't look mad, she looked hopeful. It was almost as if she knew something we didn't.

"Guys just go to bed. It's for the best that only Annabeth knows. You can figure your feelings out in the morning. Right now the situation is between those two. If it becomes a problem for the team, Wise girl will tell us, right?" Percy kept a serious face that showed his guidance for the group. Percy squeezed Jason's shoulder and ushered the confused teen to his cabin. Everyone else soon did the same, leaving only Annabeth and myself in the hallway. It was time to have a talk before I could join Leo in my bedroom.

I would be able to think about Jason's crush once I was done.

**A/N: Hey loves! This is for taking so long last time. Sorry that Jason seemed like a huge asshole but I have plans for this story. Climaxes in the future, there shall be~Master Yoda. Still taking requests. Comment, ask, send love. **


	9. Chapter 9

Nico's PoV~

"Leo," I shouted as I stood outside of his room. I banged noisily on his cabin door. Leo didn't have a cabin near everyone else and he hardly ever used it. Most of the crew had never even seen Leo's room, they thought that the door led to storage for equipment. That's pretty much what his room consisted of.

I waited a few more seconds until the door began to creak open. Leo was sopping wet and had a towel wrapped around his shivering body. His eyes were puffy and red, Leo just sniffled. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you wet?"

"I took a s-shower," Leo stuttered and cried a little more. I walked him into the room and sat him on the bed. Leo didn't say a word so I walked over to the closet and grabbed a towel. I moved behind Leo and scrubbed the wetness out of his hair. After a few minutes I told Leo to change into pajamas and hop in bed.

Leo had curled into bed with his fresh clothes and lay shivering. I sat next to him and rubbed his back with the palm of my hand. He only looked solemnly at me. I'd stay with him until Frank comes, at least I could do that much.

Frank's PoV~

Annabeth stared at me not knowing what to say, her face scrunched in a thoughtful expression. I told her that Leo had wet the bed and that I didn't know what to say to him. Annabeth knew that I was sincerely trying to help Leo and that it was in best interest to leave this between the three of us. But she just couldn't grasp the concept.

"What happened after he wet the bed?" Annabeth was trying to understand exactly what had happened.

"Well, he woke me up and then I came straight here," I said when she finished talking. In all reality, I wasn't sure what had happened tonight and I sorta panicked when I saw what he did. I hadn't known the urgency of the situation until I started talking to Annabeth. I felt like I needed to talk to Leo even more though.

"Maybe it was just from a nightmare. I know we all have our fair share of them and it'd be best for you guys to move on. Don't make him self conscious about it but be there for him when he needs you. Now go find him and go to sleep," Annabeth patted me on the shoulder and we both stood and walked out of the empty room. As I walked towards my room she went right to Hazel's room.

I swiftly walked to my room and took a deep breath as I grabbed the handle. The door drifted open and I was left staring at a pristine condition room. Nothing was different from when I had always used sheets were made and all of Leo's presence was gone. Leo had totally vanished.

I jogged out of my room and looked up and down the hall before setting off to Leo's room. After a few twists and turns in the hallway I noticed that I was utterly lost. If only I had let Leo show me around the first day rather than yelling at him for almost destroying New Rome. Then again we were all pretty much occupied that day with our own problems.

Trying to remember the exact spot of Leo's room, I walked down a few more halls before finding the one. I opened each door down the aisle before stopping in front of what I presumed to be Leo 's room. With a sigh of delight I opened the door and came face to face with my worst nightmare.

Leo was sprawled out on the bed. But what was with him infuriated me more. Pinning Leo to the bed was Jason. Jason had one hand pulling both of Leo's over his head as Jason bit and licked Leo's neck. I was so horribly angry to see that Leo was trying to move his head away from Jason but he only followed. Leo was a mewling mess, only panting and writhing underneath Jason.

All Hades was about to go down and absolutely no unicorn shits will be given!

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long and this chapter is a load fermented unicorn crap. I will work harder on the next chapter but I had testing all month so it's been quite stressful. I'll make it up to you. Also I'm still taking Freo and limited other requests but if you have a request please have it detailed. Thanks Loves! Comment. Ask. Spread some love.**


	10. Chapter 10

Leo's PoV~

Nico was rubbing soft circles on my back when Jason walked in. I was quite surprised that he knew where my room was to begin with and when he asked to speak to me privately I was utterly confused. Nico gave a slight nod of approval , kissed my cheek, and walked out of my room.

I stared up at Jason, my best friend, and only wondered why he was with me instead of Piper right now. It seemed that ever since I introduced the two, it was always about Piper and their relationship. To be honest I was jealous because I had liked Jason since I met him but now I was in absolute inner turmoil about my feelings with everyone. I liked Frank and Jason but I didn't know who to choose.

I glanced up at Jason, you would've thought he saw Tartarus with how pale he was. His fingers twitched as he laid next to me which wasn't such a big deal since we're bros. Although I could feel a veil of intimacy between us. Jason lay stiffly next to me and we were silent waiting out the awkward moment. Jason cleared his throat before looking me in the eyes and starting our conversation.

"So Leo, a-are you alright? Frank said there was something wrong with you that he needed to tell Annabeth. So you can tell me now," Jason looked mildly unsure about himself. And since when did Jason, the praetor of the twelfth legion, stutter?

"Nah man. It's embarrassing," I mumbled under my breath.

"Hey, come on that's never bothered you before."

"Yeah but with all that's happened, I-I just...I'm not sure."

"Come on love," Jason rolled on top of me and straddled my waist, "You can tell me anything." Jason was inches away from my face and his minty breath hit my chin. Jason stared at me with lightning blue eyes; he leaned over to my ear and whispered, "You know I'll always be your Superman."

His voice was husky as he moved towards my lips. His nose bumped mine so he tilted his head before pressing our lips together in a slow kiss. Jason was a clumsy kisser so I set the pace. His lips were chapped but firm. With every movement we grew more engrossed in the kiss. Jason slipped his hand under the hem of my shirt which made me moan in delight. We were deep into the kiss before I realised what I was doing and who I was doing it with.

I tried to pull away as I remembered that Frank and I were 'talking' and by making out with Jason, it would screw everything up. I writhed under Jason as an attempt to release the hold he had on me but Jason only kissed harder. Jason tightened the grip that he had on my hands that I wasn't even aware of.

That's when life all went to Tartarus. It only took a moment to happen.

Frank walked into the room noticing that Jason was fully ontop of me. Jason looked up the second before Frank pulled him off of me. Frank was enraged, Jason and I could both tell because the Gift of Mars was shimmering around his body. I yelped when Frank slammed Jason against the wall with a loud thud. Frank was pinning Jason up by his neck although Jason could take Frank, he didn't dare fool around with him now. There was heavy panting as I ran into the frenzy.

I ducked under Frank's arms into the space between the other two. My back was pressed against Jason's chest and I stood chest-to-chest with Frank. Frank just loomed over me with his full focus on Jason. I was tearing up and my nose was running, I was panicking.

"F-Frank! Frank! Come on, please let him go. I'm s-sorry, okay? Please Frank, please. I-I'm so sorry," I cried as laid my head in the crook of his neck. I gripped his shirt like my life depended on it, for me it did.

Frank loosened his grip on Jason's neck and looked down at me before letting go completely. Frank seemed almost as shocked as Jason. Frank glared Jason deep in the eyes before he spoke again. "I think it's best if you don't dry hump Leo or even touch him at this point for the sanctity of the bond with the other seven. You probably wouldn't want to get eaten by a dragon, right?" Frank was painfully serious as he spoke, sending a shiver down my spine.

I had messed the whole situation with my love life and my demigod duties up and now we were all confused. Frank, from what I gathered, likes me and we've been going at it for a few days. But then there's Jason who appeared out of nowhere with this sudden passion for what's in my pants. To make it all worse, because that's what Nemesis has in mind for me, they both have girlfriends! I'm done with being the seventh slut! I may be the seventh-wheel but I will not be the Argo's slut! I'm absolutely done with feelings.

"Get out...GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! Leave right now,"I yelled with a crazed passion in my voice. I sounded like a mental patient who had gotten a little too happy on their meds. I didn't even try to mask the yelling. Frank and Jason both stared at me as I screamed, sputtered, and as I slowly lost my sanity. Frank tried to grasp my hand but I smacked him away as Percy and the others ran in.

"What's the matter?" Percy spoke strong and calm over my insistent rambling. "You shouldn't be in here, you should be in your room," Percy reprimanded Jason who bowed his head. "Hey, what's the matter? It's okay, just tell me." Percy spoke in a soothing voice like a pond in the cool summer night.

"Get them out! Now! P-please!" I went into full hysterics. I fell to the floor cradling my now throbbing head. I couldn't see straight and I was wracked with sobs.

"You heard ," Percy shouted. "Everyone out. Now." Annabeth grabbed Frank by the ear and Nico did the same to Jason as they pulled them towards the door. Percy shut the door behind them and lifted me onto the bed. Percy then pulled a towel out and walked to the sink. He came back two minutes later with a damp towel and handed it to me so I could clean my face and cool my head.

"Give me a minute and I'll be back," Percy said as he headed out the door. In a few minutes Percy was back in the room with a pile of snacks, his pjs on, and his blankets and pillows. He took some DVD's out from the nook of his arm and popped one in.

I found myself wondering who Nico was gonna sleep with and what was going to happen in the next few days as Percy settled into bed next to me. No sooner had I started pondering did I stop, for the opening credits already started. I fell asleep to Kiss the Girl as The Little Mermaid played quietly before our eyes.

The world was right, Percy Jackson is the world's greatest hero. Nico deserves him.

**A/N:Sorry loves that it's been so long. My wi-fi is down so I have to use my phone for this. Thanks for the comments and support. Hope you guys like the chapter. Sorry that Frank doesn't snap Jason's lemon but I have some other ideas. Comment, Ask, Give an opinion. Give requests.**


	11. Chapter 11

Leo's PoV~

I heard the snoring first and saw the drool second. Percy had successfully slobbered all over his pillow during the night and was about to drool on mine when Piper walked in. Piper looked at me and then at Percy only to look back at me again. I just lay staring at the two before I poked Percy's side. With a repressed moan and a butt scratch, Percy sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hair was messy on top of his head but I couldn't say anything regarding looks because as they've all said before I was quite ugly.

I sluggishly followed Percy's movement and sat with my arms over my head. I was still tired from the night before but demigods have duties that need to be attended to. It was evidently time to get started on my work and then by the end of the day I would be all alone again. I walked over to my dresser to find a set of clothes for the day as Percy and Piper began to leave. When Percy reached the door, he turned around and said, "See you at breakfast today. I'll hunt you down if you're not there." With that he turned and left.

My outfit was an orange camp shirt and a pair of girl shorts that Pipes had given to me as a joke. Even though the shorts were girls' from the Aphrodite cabin, I found that I liked how they looked on me. I did find that the pockets were almost smaller than a phone but I didn't need the pockets because I had my tool belt. As the final touches to my outfit, I had my suspenders and my handy tool belt. If only an outfit made someone pretty…

After taking care of my personal hygiene, I walked out and towards the lounge. The others were all seated at the long table, Frank and Jason were both at opposite ends and surrounded by the different groups of friends. I took a chair next to Piper and Annabeth who both greeted me kindly. There was an odd silence swirling in the air like a morning fog that hadn't risen yet. I could feel the eyes that watched me and craved to be back in the boiler room. Today was so not gonna be a good day.

I stood up shortly after I had arrived to get a quick snack before starting my day fully. When I got up I heard a few muffled gasps and turned to face the others. Frank was red from head to toe, which was either the gift of Mars or mass blush. Jason's jaw was slack alongside Hazel and the rest smiled brightly like they knew a secret. My expression scrunched in embarrassment while Jason checked me up and down, gaze lingering longer below.

Honestly, with all the drama the past few days I had forgotten that the others were always watching me. The cruelness of my situation was apparently the entertainment of the ship. Feeling insecure, I ducked my head down to my chest and ground my teeth. Jason rose from his chair and walked around to stand in front of me. Curling his finger under my chin, he lifted my face to look at him. My expression gave away my clear embarrassment, my cheeks burned bright red.

"Um...Let me just," Jason moistened his finger in his mouth before squelching a few stray flames on my head. "There much better…Are you hungry, Firebug?" Jason gave a soft smile as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. The gesture was subtle but it meant alot to me; I needed some comfort. Jay walked me towards the fridge and let me pick out a snack. I grabbed only a granola bar which caused Jason to give me a questioning look.

"What, you goin' on a diet, Darling? After this week, you need to nourish yourself more, am I understood? You will be here at every meal or we'll bring food to you. You'll sleep with Percy and Nico or Frank, but I recommend myself of course if you don't have a problem with it. And you always need to tell someone where you are because I won't live through another one of your 'Leo Valdez Hotstuff-Supreme Death Scares' again, ok?" Jason shot commands at me so quickly that it took me a few minutes to answer him. I didn't know I was moving until my chin rested nestled into his neck.

The hug was comforting and our friends were trying to give us privacy but Frank looked hurt. I ended the hug feeling guilty as I had the day before. There was no way that I could pick one without screwing myself over with the other. I was in Aphrodite's and Cupid's little game but arrows just kept flying. My grandma was probably rolling in her grave, if she even died yet. Let's just say that Charon deserves a raise.

Jason sensed what was wrong, he quickly shoved a few more fruits and goodies into my arms on the way back to the table. Percy and Annabeth started idle chat about the next step in the prophecy while the rest of us listened quietly. During the talk, Jason slipped his hand on top of my lap to caress my thigh while the group discussed prophecy. The feeling sent shivers writhing through my body but I still couldn't say I was at ease. I wanted nothing more to be with Frank and Jason but if choosing one hurt the other than I would do what I needed to do.

I lifted myself from my chair so everyone could see me. I spoke like my mother taught me, chin lifted and eyes full of pride. "I'm sorry Frank and Jason but I'm not playing this game. Gaea is using Aphrodite against us. I won't…I can't pick one of you. I love you two equally the same and I will not hurt you guys like this. I rather be alone and suffer in solitude then drag you guys down with me. I'm not gonna put the team and our feelings through that."

Saying what I needed to say, I proceeded out of the lounge and to the boiler room. My hands were shaking but I guessed that it was a side effect of conjuring all that courage and tucked the thought to the back of my mind.

########################

I was thinking before I noticed something wrong. Sickeningly, I had wet myself again, only I was awake and totally functioning. So why didn't I notice?

Confusion seeped into my mind and I began to panic. There had to be a reason that I was in this physical state. My body was better than it was when my incident happened but why was I still in no control over myself.

I jumped from my stool to go get some help but a wave of dizziness and nausea rolled over me. I stumbled to the ground where I was paralyzed for gods know how long. The world collapsed in on itself and I faded to nothingness.

**A/N: What would you do if I ended it there? Sorry that I've takin' so long. The story is wrapping up and I don't want it to but there was never really a plot. Send any Freo headcanons or requests and I'll try to write something for you guys. Comment, Ask, or just send some love. **


End file.
